1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a charging cord storing structure for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery supporting device for an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-112270, in which a battery is charged by a charger after opening a lid and drawing a cord stored in the vehicle as shown in FIG. 2 of this Japanese document.
In washing the vehicle, high-pressure water is sprayed against an outer surface of a vehicular body, so that the water easily enters the inside of the vehicle from a gap around the lid. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve air tightness of the lid, thereby resulting in a complex structure around the lid and an increase in cost. Furthermore, it is also necessary to periodically check a degree of air tightness of the lid, causing an increase in burden on a person for maintaining the vehicle.
Further, a direction of drawing the cord is substantially identical with a direction of mounting a base portion of the cord. In other words, a direction in which the cord projects from the charger is the same direction from which the cord is drawn from the charger. Therefore, a tension is frequently applied to the base portion of the cord. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the rigidity of the base portion of the cord, causing an increase in cost.